Natsume the Golden Dragon
by SakuraNations
Summary: Before Natsume met Nyanko, he came across a youkai that adopted him and turned Natsume into a youkai and a powerful one at that. Full summary inside. Warning: Mainly Yaoi some yuri and of course straight pairings and maybe a harem.
1. Prologue

**Natsume The Golden Dragon**

 **Natsume Yuujinchou x Love Monster Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Summary: Before Natsume met Nyanko, he came across a youkai that adopted him and turned Natsume into a youkai and a powerful one at that. When Natsume discovered his grandmother's prized treasure the Book Of Friends he meets other youkai and befriended them. Learning to adapt with both youkai and human's, Natsume was given a letter from his aunt that he never heard from apparently she was his mother's older sister. He was told to visit then keep an eye on his cousin and so he attend to the same school. But soon discovers that it was a school built just for monsters. With so many perverted monsters at school and so many names in the book can Natsume handle what awaits him or will others stand in the way?**

 **Romance, Shounen ai, comedy, humor**

Takashi Natsume

Age: 16

Gender: male

Birthday: July 1

Height: 167cm ~5.4ft

Hair color: Pale blond

Eye color: slit Hazel / golden brown

Note: Often people tease him for looking girly or mistaken him for a girl.

 **Prologue**

When Natsume was younger he was able to see and sense youkai. Everywhere he went or looked they would always be around to taunt him or try to eat him. People didn't believe him when he saw them, his mother and father died in an accident and from there he was always passed along by family members that had no desire to care for him, they found him creepy and would sent Natsume packing else where. Alone and heartbroken Natsume never tried to mention that he could see youkai to anyone.

Running deep into the forest Natsume turned to look behind him

" **You can see can't you boy! Insolent human I will eat you!"** a youkai with a big head, wide eyes, and sharp teeth exclaimed chasing him. Natsume panicked when the demon was catching up to him and so took a detour where he ended up cornered.

" **KuKuKu~ you smell delicious. Die!"** the demon opened its mouth ready to swallow Natsume. Natsume closed his eyes and put his arms up frightened, waiting for his final moments to live, but nothing came 'am I dead?' Natsume noticed that he was still in one piece and looked up.

A beautiful golden dragon appeared with its jaws clamped on the youkai's neck as the youkai struggled against the grip of the dragon's sharp fangs.

" **Y-you a-are…" the demon stuttered in fright.**

" **I am in a bad mood right now, you entered into my territory and chased a human child. And you wanna know what I hate most is seeing children getting hurt." the dragon growled out not ones loosening his grip on the demons neck.**

" **P-please h-have m-mercy." the demon pleaded about to loose it's breathe with his neck bleeding.**

 **The dragon narrowed it's blue slit eyes and looked at Natsume who was frozen in fear, its eyes soften and loosened its grip on the demon "Come near the my territory or the child and you will die, you got that?" the dragon threatened rising his body up to intimidate the demon, nodding rapidly the demon fled the area.**

Once the demon was gone the dragon turned to look at Natsume who was shivering, the dragon took note that the child was injured and walked over to the boy. Natsume notice the dragon coming closer and he wanted to run but his body couldn't move anymore he was tired.

The dragon was now in front of the boy and he could tell that the boy was still afraid, ' **no good the boy need to calm down.'** the dragon frowned a bit before closing his eyes and the dragon began to glow causing Natsume to shield his eyes. But once the bright light dimmed down he looked up to see a beautiful man, with blond hair, blue eyes wearing a traditional samurai hakama, elf like ears, and there were a pair of golden wings on his back.

The man smiled at Natsume and kneeled in front of him **"It's alright now young one"** the man patted the boy's head gently **"I'll take care of you."**

Natsume looked at the man in shock no one ever wanted to take him in, he knew either it was by force or that they didn't have any choice. Natsume by now was crying in pure joy and jumped on the man giving him a hug as he cried on his chest.

The man returned the hug as he ran his claw like nails thru Natsume's hair.

Natsume stayed with the dragon for about 5 months in peace and happiness, he never had people take care of him like he does. He learned that the man's name was Ryoma, who was a rare golden dragon youkai. In legend it was said that the golden dragon was a protector of the innocent and is a dragon of healing, he could cure any disease, curse and heal any major wounds.

Upon living with Ryoma for 5 months the humans were searching for a lost child, the family that Natsume was staying with before reported that Natsume was missing after realizing it on the 3rd month he was gone and so they have been searching for him for 2 months. Ryoma was disgusted with those humans that dare forget such a sweet heart like Natsume. He never wanted Natsume to live with the humans ever again but knew that he was being hunted down by greedy excorist for his power.

Ryoma had to leave soon, he wanted to take Natsume with him but he couldn't drag him into it. When Natsume started living with him his days were full of life and joy and when he offered to adopt Natsume the boy was so thrilled and he started calling him daddy. They performed a blood bond together and Natsume became a dragon youkai.

" **The time has come."** Ryoma thought seeing shiki all around the forest. He looked at Natsume who was sleeping on the futon **' my son I won't let them take you.'** He shook Natsume's shoulder gently, waking the boy up.

"Hmm daddy what's wrong?" Natsume asked rubbing his eyes, as he stretched his golden wings.

" **They are here I will have to leave, but when I go you must return to the humans. They will probably give you a place to call home."** Ryoma said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Natsume. Natsume cried he never wanted to go back to living with the humans all they ever gave him was pain but understood what is daddy was telling him. "W-will I e-ever see you again?" Natsume asked clutching his father's hakama.

Ryoma tighten his hold on Natsume before letting go he expanded his wings sensing a threat near by **"You must go."** And like that the sliding doors within their house bust opened to reveal black shiki. One was about to grab Natsume but Ryoma transform into his dragon form and swiped the shiki with his tail ' **'Natsume run!"** Ryoma roared attacking the shiki, not wasting time Natsume got up and scurried out of there. Running thru the dark forest he could hear his fathers roar he turn back and saw their house on fire.

"DADDY!" Natsume yelled out in the night. Scaring away the bird in the forest.

Natsume was walking along the road at night with dull eyes he kimono covered in dirt as he looked like a child that came from the past. A policeman sees Natsume and is concerned "Hey kid are you all right?" but before Natsume could answer he passes out exhausted.

This was just the beginning for Natsume…

 **Thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

 **Please Review I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Natsume The Golden Dragon**

 **Natsume Yuujinchou x Love Monster Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Summary: Before Natsume met Nyanko, he came across a youkai that adopted him and turned Natsume into a youkai and a powerful one at that. When Natsume discovered his grandmother's prized treasure the Book Of Friends he meets other youkai and befriended them. Learning to adapt with both youkai and human's, Natsume was given a letter from his aunt that he never heard from apparently she was his mother's older sister. He was told to visit then keep an eye on his cousin and so he attend to the same school. But soon discovers that it was a school built just for monsters. With so many perverted monsters at school and so many names in the book can Natsume handle what awaits him or will others stand in the way?**

 **Romance, Shounen ai, comedy, humor**

 **Chapter 1 – Meeting the Family**

Natsume lived his life alone again moving from house to house until he met the Fujiwara's. They showed Natsume nothing more than kindness and even wanted to take care of him as their own. After leaving the family that was currently taking care of him, he went to live with the Fujiwara's.

Now at the age of 16, Takashi Natsume grew up to be a beautiful strong boy. He had to hide his youkai form from humans especially exorcist that still maybe hunting powerful youkai. During the day he was a human but by night he would sneak out of the house and in his youkai form fly around. Ever since that day Natsume would always go back to that place and see that the building was so burned and in horrible condition yet the house didn't collapsed. He looked around and saw a plush doll that Ryoma made for him of a cat, it was a bit dirty but still in good condition. Natsume clutched the doll to his chest and cried that night in his youkai form.

His life was never the same when he met Madara or Nyanko a powerful youkai who was sealed away in a small shrine until Natsume freed him from his imprisonment and following that was the discovery of the Yuujinchou (Book Of Friends). This was no ordinary book though, for in it contained the names of different youkai that his grandmother had defeated.

And so it begins…

It was another big day for Natsume, packing his belongings he was going to spend time with aunt that he never heard from apparently she was his mother's older sister and the reason she never took care of him was because he kept moving that it was hard for her to keep track of him.

Sighing Natsume sat down taking a break "I'm back! Huh why are you packing Natsume?" Nyanko sensei asked chewing on fired squid he got from Touko.

"Oh you just got back Nyanko sensei? (sighs) apparently I will be staying with my aunt for a while just to get to know her since she wanted to meet me." Natsume massages his forehead before going over to his suitcase and made sure everything is there before zipping it.

"Aunt?" Nyanko sensei looked confused while munching on potato chips that he got from who knows where.

"Yeah she is my mom's older sister." Natsume clarified looking out at his window to see a beautiful blue moon. 'I miss you dad.' Natsume saw a flash of Ryoma's smiling face and frowned brushing away small tears that threaten to fall.

He stood up unraveling his beautiful golden wings, they were bigger now and strong. He remembered the time he showed Nyanko sensei his true form the poor cat was in shock to found out Natsume was a rare golden dragon but no longer have to worry about him growing old ever since Natsume freed him from his imprisonment he had become attached to the boy even though he never would admit it or tell anyone that. He used the yuujinchou as an excuse to stay by the boy's side.

Every night Natsume would fly around dancing in mid air, the youkai present during those night couldn't help but marvel at the wonderful performance. Of course as his bodyguard Nyanko sensei was with him watching carefully for any youkai or exorcist that would dare bring arm to the boy. Though they met Natori who was an exorcist he wasn't bad like the others but they didn't want to chance it so Natsume never told him of being a youkai.

Right now they were flying thru the night heading straight to where everyone was going to throw a goodbye party for Natsume. Of course it was the chukyuu (middle class) youkai's that thought of the idea and invited everyone to come . Arriving at their destination they gracefully landed on the ground. There were only youkai who attended the party so for those who didn't know Natsume was a youkai well they were in for a shock.

" **Ah! Natsume- Sama and Madara- Sama has arrived."** the 2 middle class demons announced with a cheer. Everyone looked to see Natsume in his youkai form, he was magnificent his golden wings glisten at the moons light. His hair was the same length but a little bit longer, his eyes were slit like a dragon's eye, he had a small shard crystal gemstone on his forehead, claw like nails, canine like fangs and pointed ears. Natsume possessed beauty that would make any women or man jealous at the mere sight of him.

" **Ah! It's Natsume-sama!"**

" **Natsume-sama!"**

" **How beautiful!"**

" **I heard he is a rare golden dragon!"**

" **Wow seriously!"**

Much commotion happened among the youkai most of their conversations were about Natsume complementing on his beauty. Madara was with sulking and drinking with Hinoe, white radish youkai, Benio, Kappa, Chobihige, Hishigaki, Sasafune, Tama, Misuzu and Riou.

" **Natsume-sama knows a lot of powerful youkai ne~"** Kappa pours himself more sake into his cup blushing from the effects of the alcohol.

" **Ah~ Natsume reminds me so much of Reiko, if only he was born as a girl~"** Hinoe whined reminiscing the old times and thinking about Reiko.

" **Well for a while I thought he was just a weak human, but now he truly surprised me."** Sasafune takes a sip of her sake handing the bottle to Chobihige.

" **Natsume truly looks stunning his wings are beautiful like a phoenix."** Riou complemented fluttering his light blue wing and blushed not taking his eyes off of Natsume as Tama roared in agreement.

Madara however didn't like how Natsume was getting attention, he didn't want to share Natsume with anyone else and the fact that one of the youkai lords are interested in him made him frown. ' **I saw him first.'** Were his thoughts he looked at Natsume who was chuckling and playing with the fox kit, Kirinoha and Kai who was a river god. Noticing someone staring at him Natsume looked but Madara was able to turn his head quickly.

' **Damn did he notice me staring at him.'** Madara/Nyanko sensei panicked a bit with a little blush chugging down his sake in embarrassment.

'I could've sworn I felt someone staring at me.' Natsume looked around but couldn't decipher who it was and shrugged before going back to play with Kai, Kirinoha and the fox youkai.

After awhile everyone except Natsume, Kai, fox youkai, Tama and Kirinoha were all drunk. Natsume knew that it was getting late and that he would have to return home since tomorrow he had to leave early. Natsume told Nyanko sensei that it was time to go, reluctant to get up since he was still affect by the alcohol, but none the less got up and they took off with everyone saying good bye. As soon as they came home threw Natsume's window they both fell sound asleep.

The day has arrived Natsume was out in the train station where the Fujiwara's were saying their farewells.

"Good bye Takashi-kun! Be sure to eat, wash your face, and don't forget to call." Touka said with tears whipping them away with a tissue.

"Take care Takashi, if you need anything give us a call." Shigeru says and Natsume smiles at that. The honk of the train was a sign that the train was here and it was time for Natsume to go "I will! I'll be going now. I'll come back soon Touko-san, Shigeru-san." Natsume said giving them both hugs as they return the hug. Letting go Natsume grasps the handle of his suite case and holding a small carry on bag, which had the Yuujinchou, and Nyanko sensei he waved at them before boarding the train.

It took about an hour to reach to the city, Natsume was in deep thought wondering what kind of person his aunt is.

"Liar." Natsume shook his head not wanting to think of anything negative.

After the train stopped Natsume got up and stretched because of sitting on his seat for so long he quickly gathered his belongings and went outside. He never been in places where it was crowded and seeing the trains station full a people was over kill. Natsume quickly moved away until he spotted a woman with long dark brown hair wearing glasses smoking a cigarette and holding a sign written with his name on it.

"Natsume this must be her." Nyanko said as Natsume walked up to the women. The woman notice a boy coming up to her.

"Are you Takashi?" she asked blowing her cigarette before dropping to the ground and squished it. "Hai."

"Welcome Takashi, I'm Kyoko Osora your aunt." she introduced her self. She walked to the parked car and popped the trunk open. Natsume place his suite case in the trunk while keeping close his small carry on bag.

Kyoko drove off and once they made it to her house she opened to door and gestured for Natsume to come in "Make your self at home. Hiyo come down I want you to meet someone!" she yelled. "Hai" was the response from upstairs. A girl around his age comes running down stairs she had long blond hair pulled up into 2 pony tails, green eyes, and wearing a red sweat shirt and pants.

"Hiyo, this is your cousin Takashi Natsume. Natsume, this is Hiyo Osora my daughter." Kyoko introduced as Natsume bowed "Nice to meet you." However; Hiyo didn't return the greeting, instead she stared at Natsume with awe and envy for such a guy born with such beauty from just looking at him cherry blossoms started to randomly appear out of nowhere.

Kyoko annoyed by her daughters rudeness elbowed her nudging her arm snapping out of Hiyo's dazed look "O-oh y-yeah it's nice to meet you to." she stuttered before giving a quick bow.

"Mew. mew." Looking to his carry on bag he gently took Nyanko sensei into his arms "and this here is Nyanko." Natsume introduced amused how Hiyo reminded him of Taki when ever she wanted to hug the cat and how Kyoko was completing on if its really a cat or a pig. Nyanko sensei mewed angrily in Natsume's arms before pouting which made Natsume laugh.

Well this was the beginning... who knows what lies ahead….

 **Thank you for reading my story please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Natsume The Golden Dragon

Natsume Yuujinchou x Love Monster Crossover Fanfiction

 **Summary: Before Natsume met Nyanko, he came across a youkai that adopted him and turned Natsume into a youkai and a powerful one at that. When Natsume discovered his grandmother's prized treasure the Book Of Friends he meets other youkai and befriended them. Learning to adapt with both youkai and human's, Natsume was given a letter from his aunt that he never heard from apparently she was his mother's older sister. He was told to visit then keep an eye on his cousin and so he attend to the same school. But soon discovers that it was a school built just for monsters. With so many perverted monsters at school and so many names in the book can Natsume handle what awaits him or will others stand in the way?**

 **Romance, Shounen ai, comedy, humor**

 **Chapter 2- Going to S.M. HIGH SCHOOL**

Natsume's P.O.V.

This fall my cousin Hiyo is going to be a high school student!

I am proud that Hiyo is doing her best to be successful, but even when she had studied hard for the past three years; she failed her entrance exams. During those 3 years I visited Hiyo and her mother for sometime mostly helping Kyoko –san and cooking at the house.

I was shocked that Hiyo made friends with a black crow but also suspicious since Nyanko sensei pointed out that the bird was way too intelligent to be a stray and that his scent is some what close to a youkai, I wasn't sure what to make with this accusation but I kept my eye on that crow. This time I came to visit Hiyo again, but only this time I should not have gotten myself involved…

Walking into the living room I could hear Hiyo throw a tantrum about not being able to go to High school like everyone else and how she blamed it on the poor crow. But then I saw Kyoko-san kick her on the head holding a package "Hiyo, don't agitate Kalasu. It was due to your lack of ability." Kyoko–san says bluntly. As I let out nervous chuckle.

"Oh! Hello Takashi." Kyoko-san kindly greeted as I gave her a greeting back.

"But mom-" Hiyo began to whine like a baby.

"There is a parcel for you." Her mother points out to the box she was holding.

Hiyo opens her package and read the letter, it states:

Miss Hiyo Osora,

You have been accepted to our school.

Private S.M. High School

Hiyo was confused she never heard of this school and never even applied there yet she was accepted. I took a look at the letter reading and examine all the other fliers to get any background information.

"I heard this school only accepts people based on recommendations." Kyoko-san says with a sigh.

"You heard of this school Kyoko- san?" I asked her curiously.

"Your uncle handled Hiyo's recommendation." she answered frowning as I just remembered Hiyo telling me before that her parents were divorced ever since she was little. I never met my uncle but I do someday want to meet him…

"Mom" Hiyo says getting Kyoko's attention.

"I have made my decision! I want to study there!" Hiyo declared with a bright smile.

Kyoko-san looked unsure about her daughter's choice while I was talking with Nyanko sensei.

"Natsume be careful I sensed youkai activity the other day." The cat warned.

"I know sensei… but it appears they don't know anything about the yuujinchou. It's been three days and not one single attack, I'm not liking it." Natsume narrowed his eyes looking from outside where he saw a black shadow moved back and forth.

"Youkai maybe drawn to your strong spiritual power and your youkai aura." Nyanko-sensei said I watched the youkai walk closer to the window.

"Takashi!" Kyoko-san yelled I turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"I am going to have your uncle try and recommend you into the school too. I need someone to keep an eye on Hiyo while I'm not there." Kyoko explained dialing the numbers on the phone ignoring Hiyo's protest. I stood there dumbfound while still holding Nyanko sensei. I watch Kyoko-san yell on the phone for a while until she finally hung up.

She gave smirked with a glint shinning in her glasses "Congratulations, little nephew you will also be attending the school with Hiyo."

"But I… am already in high school back at home." I tried reasoning with her but she just told me to pack up and get ready. I sighed at how troublesome this whole thing was "Nyanko sensei… how am I going to explain this to everyone?"

"Saa - I am not sure." Sensei replied sighing not really understanding why humans make a big deal of things like this.

End of P.O.V.

And finally the day has come…

"My gosh… Why are we in the middle of the forest?!" Hiyo exclaimed not liking how creepy it looks.

Natsume along with Nyanko-sensei were looking around the area incase there were any youkai around.

"Nyanko sensei I don't sense any presence or see any youkai in the area." Natsume said looking straight at the pathway that leads deeper into the forest. He grips the bag that contained the yuujinchou.

"Be careful then. Lack of youkai isn't a good thing either." Nyanko-sensei said looking around with suspicion.

"Right." Natsume agreed with a sigh. Nothing ever could be easy.

Hiyo released Kalasu from his cage in order to free him in the wild.

Natsume and Nyanko sensei sweat dropped at scene where they exchange their farewells.

"Some how I find this like a scene from a movie." Natsume said.

"Keh humans and their problems." Nyanko snorted.

CAW!CAW! the crow tried to get Hiyo's attention.

"You can't follow me! Go the other way!" Hiyo waved her hands in a shooing motion.

CRAW!CRAW! was the response from the bird.

"Fly away!" Hiyo moved forward trying to shoo the bird away but ended up following it instead. Natsume face palmed while Nyanko –sensei sweat dropped, but they followed after her none- the- less.

Casing after Hiyo Natsume noticed a sweet fragrance in the air.

' There are so many flowers…' he thought while running after Hiyo. Once they caught up with her, he noticed a big black gate and on the other side was a big building like mansion. Natsume examined the gate to see the initials S.M. engraved on the gate. 'So this is the school.'

Before he knew it, he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and forcefully turned to meet with 2 hood figures "Are you Takashi Natsume and Hiyo Osora?" they asked.

'What who are they…Youkai?' Natsume panicked grasping the strap of his satchel that held the Yuujinchou.

"Welcome to S.M. High." they said.

"Eh?!" Hiyo exclaimed now realizing that this place was the school.

"Here follow me." one of them grasped Natsume's wrist with the other one grabbing Hiyo. Natsume struggled against the strong grip but was dragged away with Nyanko-sensei clinging onto his shirt. They went in through the building and opened the door, releasing their grip on them. Natsume pulled away from them while holding Nyanko sensei in his arms, as Hiyo clutched her abused bottom from landing on the floor to hard.

They looked around the room to see a big glassed window and in from of it was a throne like chair with someone sitting on it.

"You must be Hiyo Osora and Takashi Natsume?" the mysterious guy asked.

'What is this feeling his power level feels strong…like mine but different. What kind of youkai are you?' Natsume thought as Nyanko- sensei narrowed his eyes at the new stranger.

Kalasu left Hiyo's side flying straight to the stranger, Hiyo pleaded the bird not to go thinking that the man was dangerous until the crow landed perched on the guy's arm.

"You've done well, Eigatsu… Thank you for saving my pet." he said turning to them, getting a good look at him they would have to admit the he was handsome. Hiyo's heart started racing while Natsume saw sparkles around the guy reminding him of Natori.

"I am the Head of this school's Student Union, Tenmo Kouro." he introduced himself. Hiyo continued to stare at him with a dazed look and a blush stained on her cheeks.

Natsume still holding Nyanko-sensei bowed "Nice to meet you."

He jolted when a hand landed on his shoulder he turned to see that the cloaked guys revealed themselves to be handsome men wearing the same school uniform as Kouro's.

The one with blue spiky hair introduced him self as Jiro, a first year student who is part of the Student Union and the other one with blond short hair name was Yuki also part of the Student Union and a first year as well.

Natsume knew something is off with the 3 guys in the room he looked a Nyanko-sensei who gave a smirk "interesting.'' the cat said without moving his mouth.

"Sensei?" Natsume looked at the cat curious to what got the cat amused.

"You'll find out." Nyanko-sensei replied back.

Natsume looked at him confused before turning his attention back to where Kouro renamed the crow and handed them their school uniforms.

Natsume eye twitched eyeing the school uniform in his hands "Why did you guys give me a girl's uniform?"

They looked at him a then his uniform, the uniform was indeed for a girl "What do you mean aren't you a girl?" Jiro asked him scratching his head in confusion. Natsume looked at him stunned, Hiyo's jaw dropped, while Nyanko- sensei was trying to hold in his laughter.

"J-Jiro…N-Natsume is actually a boy." Hiyo says stuttering but couldn't blame him since Natsume look so feminine.

"W-what?! But you look to beautiful to be a boy!" Jiro exclaimed with Yuki and Kouro both looking at Natsume in shock. Nyanko-sensei gave an amused smile.

"Please just get me a different uniform." Natsume begged with a gloom his man pride hurt.

After getting Natsume the correct uniform they changed in separate rooms.

Once finished they opened the door where Yuki, Jiro, Kouro, and Kalasu were waiting.

The boys looked at Hiyo they thought she looked adorable.

''It's a bit tight." she said with a flushed face.

Kouro gave a satisfied look before turning to Natsume and what shocked them was the way his uniform was put on him, the pants hugged his slender legs and firmed ass, he looked really much like a girl. Their heats thumped at the mere sight of him even Kalasu blushed.

"That's great let's go!" Kouro grabs Hiyo's hand dragging her with him much to while she struggled on his grip wanting him to let go.

Natsume's arms were grabbed by Jiro and Yuki as they followed after Kouro.

But since Hiyo kept struggling against Kouro he carried her bridal style much to her protest.

Stopping at the door, they open to reveal a crowd of students.

"WELCOME TO OUR SCHOOL!" Were the shouts and cheers from the students congratulating both Natsume and Hiyo.

Walking thru the crowd Natsume and Hiyo see 2 thrown chairs up the small staircase.

Setting them both on the chair Kouro quieted everyone so he could make an announcement.

"Thank you everyone for attending this welcoming session. In this school, we rise from elementary to middle school to High school together. Hence we have 2 knew students."

Hiyo was stunned as Natsume observed the students noticing all the stares were on him, the girls blushed at him while the guys had some sort of weird look and glint in their eyes.

Nyanko-sensei didn't like the lustful looks thrown at Natsume, he was his bodyguard and would protect him from vermin such as these. 'And if they ever looked at his youkai form it could've been worse.'

"Thus their entry is extremely important. Let me introduce you all to Takashi Natsume and Hiyo Osora my fiancé." he announced.

"Kou-Kouro?!" Hiyo had an extremely red blush on her face. Natsume's eyes were wide as well as Nyanko-sensei's. But what Kouro next said shocked him even more.

"Here in this school you can show your true self." Kouro said.

"What are you saying? Why am I your…" Hiyo was still blushing.

"You don't need to hide your true identity." Kouro said and with that giant black wings fluttered out of his back.

Natsume now understood what Nyanko sensei meant and the source of power he felt when he entered the room.

"He's a crow." Nyanko-sensei said seeing a crow youkai with wings that big he must be powerful.

"Natsume! Help…" Hiyo started before getting a good look around and saw that everyone was a monster.

Kouro took a hold of Hiyo's chin and made her look back at him, "Welcome to S.M High! We sincerely welcome you." As soon as he said that poor Hiyo fainted. Kouro looked at little surprised; Natsume looked at his cousin concerned but when he heard Nyanko sensei laughing he was about to give the fat kitty a punch on the head until he notice everyone in the room looking right at him. He blushed a little bit but smiled and waved hoping they didn't notice Nyanko-sensei laughing.

Yuki looked at him, "Was your cat laughing? And why didn't you react like Hiyo did?" he asked kind of surprised that instead of fainting or freaking out all he did none of those and looked absolutely calm about it.

"Yes I would like to know that as well." Kouro said while holding Hiyo in his arms again.

Giving a nervous chuckle, "Why should I react when I have seen worse than a high school full of monsters" he said and noticed the confusion on people's faces. Which is true during his younger days when youkai still chased him.

"You are human aren't you?" Kouro asked while still looking at her.

Natsume couldn't help but smile they have no idea he was far from human.

"Who knows?" he said then looked at Kouro, Nyanko-sensei yawn before saying "Oi Natsume I'm hungry! Food! Food! Food!" He said hanging onto Natsume's shoulder. This shocked everyone to see a talking cat.

"That fat kitty just spoke!" Jiro said pointing at Nyanko-sensei only to get hit by the said cat in the face. "I'm not a fat! I'm round." Nyanko-sensei complained with a huff landing on the ground on its 4 legs.

Poor Jiro was knocked out on the ground cold.

"AH! Nyanko-sensei what are you doing?!" Natsume saw Jiro's fallen form.

"Humph if these guys are monster's than they should know that this isn't my true form, its more graceful and well built. I should just eat him." Nyanko-sensei whined stomping his paw on the ground.

Natsume sighed in despair, he looked to see Kouro and Yuki eyes widen as everyone's jaw dropped.

He immediately bowed "I'm sorry about Nyanko-sensei he has a temper. I would like to get to my dorm room now if that's alright?" Natsume asked. Without realizing it cherry trees were in the background sparkling when Natsume looked at Kouro. Everyone blushed they couldn't help but thought 'beautiful.'

Snapping out of his trance he cleared his throat before pointing at one of the male students "Escort Natsume to his dorm room." Kouro commanded. Natsume was then taken to his dorm room along with Nyanko-sensei.

Everyone in the room was left to wonder just who was Takashi Natsume.

 **Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Natsume The Golden Dragon

Natsume Yuujinchou x Love Monster Crossover Fanfiction

Summary: Before Natsume met Nyanko, he came across a youkai that adopted him and turned Natsume into a youkai and a powerful one at that. When Natsume discovered his grandmother's prized treasure the Book Of Friends he meets other youkai and befriended them. Learning to adapt with both youkai and human's, Natsume was given a letter from his aunt that he never heard from apparently she was his mother's older sister. He was told to visit then keep an eye on his cousin and so he attend to the same school. But soon discovers that it was a school built just for monsters. With so many perverted monsters at school and so many names in the book can Natsume handle what awaits him or will others stand in the way?

Romance, Shounen ai, comedy, humor

Takashi Natsume

Age: 16

Gender: male

Birthday: July 1

Height: 167cm ~5.4ft

Hair color: Pale blond

Eye color: slit Hazel / golden brown

Note: Often people tease him for looking girly or mistaken him for a girl.

Chapter 3- School for Monsters

Natsume sat up on his bed and stretched. Looking around the room he couldn't believe that he had the entire wing of the boy dormitory. He couldn't help but sigh remembering what happened the other day how Nyanko-sensei made him self known like that even if it was a school for monsters he still couldn't chance it. They're maybe monsters that are after the yuujinchou. He heard snoring next to him and saw Nyanko-sensei curled up next to him asleep with a bubble forming near his nose, he chuckled at the sight and gently pet him hearing a purr. He saw something next to Nyanko-sensei and noticed it was his cat plush doll, smiling and running his hands on the soft material he gently placed the doll on the pillow.

He got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and get dressed. Natsume placed a barrier around his room in order to ward of evil spirits or dangerous youkai who might be after him. Nyanko-sensei woke up with a jolt when the bubble from his nose expanded and popped, Nyanko-sensei was up on his feet looking around aimlessly only to see Natsume dressed in his school uniform and with his bag which contained the yuujinchou.

"Ah. Good morning Nyanko-sensei." Natsume greeted fixing his tie, the cat stretching say good morning back before yawning. Natsume was getting hungry and went to find the cafeteria and of course Nyanko-sensei decided to tag along because of free food. Wandering around the hallways Natsume had gotten lost with Nyanko-sensei on his shoulder he looked at the signs but it was complicating since every turn he took leads him to a different room.

"Ano…" he said getting attention from the group of girls standing around the hallways. They looked at him before they started to blush, Natsume being a youkai could tell that these girls were also monsters they smell like salt water but he paid no mind to it. "Can one of you tell me where the cafeteria is?"

The girls pointed the directions for him, giving them a grateful smile he waved goodbye and headed to the cafeteria. Right when he left the girls squealed in delight and that is how the Natsume fan girl club was born.

The cafeteria was crowded with students. Natsume picked up his breakfast and went to sit down on one of the empty tables. Nyanko-sensei sat on top of the table chunking down udon and fried fish. Everyone looked at him with interest, they wanted to know what kind of monster he was and seeing the talking cat from before eating abundance of food was quite amusing.

"Mmmm its yummy!" Nyanko-sensei said slurping the noodles in his mouth. Natsume calmly ate his meal but was interrupted by 2 familiar faces.

"Yo Natsume!" turning around to the voice Natsume saw Jiro waving at him while Yuki just smiled. They walked over to him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Jiro-san, Yuki-san."

After their greeting with each other they asked him if he could take a seat, sitting down they looked at Nyanko-sensei who was still munching on his meal.

"Wow he sure eats a lot." Yuki commented amazed that a cat can eat so much. Natsume gave a chuckle before turning to Jiro.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked Jiro his voice full of concern.

"Eh?" Jiro was confused at first but then remember his cat smacking him to the ground and he blacked out. Waving his hand he tries to reassure him that he was fine. Natsume gave a soft smiled and cherry blossoms appeared around him giving him a godly look. Everyone around him eyes widen at the sight of him some have the long of longing in their eyes while some had formed a blush they felt a warm and calm feeling. Jiro felt his heart pounding and clutched his chest 'so beautiful.' And Jiro was just imagining himself ravishing Natsume. But recisiving a hit on the head by Yuki ended those imaginations.

"Natsume are you going to eat that?" Nyanko-sensei asked pointing at his untouched fish. Natsume picked the fish with his chopsticks and put it on his plate. The cat immediately gobbled the fish in a split second, Natsume chuckled and pet the cat's back. The warm and calm feeling vanished.

"You guys seem really close are you guys friends?" Jiro and Yuki watched snapping out of their trance.

"I'm his bodyguard." the cat corrected taking a sip of his tea.

"Bodyguard?" the 2 looked from Natsume then to Nyanko-sensei in disbelief.

Hearing a flutter of wings and feeling a gust of wind they looked to she Kouro entering the room carrying Hiyo.

"It's too much. That guy is always a show off." Jiro said blinded by the light reflecting Kouro's wings.

"This is even more exaggerated." Yuki added. Hiyo snapped out of her stunned state and ran out of Kouro's arms and into Natsume's.

"Natsume! Help this guy here is creepy!" she whined pointing at Kouro. Natsume sighed and got her to let go of him giving her a pat on the head as she calmed down.

"Hiyo-san, are you hungry?" Natsume kindly asked and chuckled when he saw her nod her head rapidly she was like a child wanting candy. It made him sad how much she reminded him of when he was young he would do the same with Ryoma but now it's the other way around.

"You to seem close." Natsume snapped out of his sad memories and looked to Jiro. Kouro was jealous of the interaction but he didn't show it. "Of course we are..." Hiyo said hooking her arms around his. "He's my cousin from my mom's side of the family." Hiyo finished. Jiro and Yuki had an understanding look as Kouro sighed in relief. Once they finished having lunch Kouro was called and pulled away by some of the students leaving Hiyo to her own device.

"Don't think about escaping!" he warns her before leaving.

'I have to escape!' Hiyo thought with determination.

Once they were out of the cafeteria Hiyo grabbed Natsume's arm "eh?" but before he could ask what wrong she dragged him off the school grounds and into the forest. Jiro waited for Hiyo near the schools fountain. But Yuki found it suspicious, as did Nyanko-sensei who was waiting for Natsume.

"O-oi Hiyo –san where are we going?" Natsume tried to get his cousin to stop moving but the stubborn never listens to reason.

"We have to get out of here! You saw them they are monsters… their not normal." Hiyo said keeping up the pace. Natsume finally had enough and yanked his arm away from her hand "Hiyo we are lost in the forest for all we know there could be something dangerous out there, you aimlessly ran through the forest without knowing where we are." Natsume scolded as Hiyo looked guilty for acting so stupid. Natsume sighed in frustration until he heard a crow cry. Looking up it was Kalasu who came flying straight at them.

CRAW!

"Kalasu thank god. Can you get us back to the school Hiyo came out here and now were lost." Natsume explained. The smell of flowers was near and he could barely scent out where the school is.

CRAW!CRAW! Kalasu nodded his head before flying to the direction. Natsume was about to following but Hiyo was stubborn and decided that she would go on her own "Fine I'll go by myself!" she stomped her foot and left to the opposite direction "Hiyo-san!" Natsume followed after her 'Damn it! There is something here and I don't like it.' once Natsume caught up to her he saw her being surrounded by 3 guys and judging by there uniform they attend to the same school.

"Hey let her go!" Natsume demanded glaring at the boys. They looked at Natsume and chuckled "Ooooh~ who is this cutie." Natsume guessed him to be the ring- leader. He walked forward to Natsume but before Natsume could react the guy grabbed him wrapping his arms around Natsume's waist.

"Ahh!" Natsume exclaimed struggling to get out of this guys strong grip. The guy was having a hard time holding down Natsume and when he loosed him grip Natsume gave his signature punch right to the guys face.

"Grrrr." the leader clutched his face in pain but pounced on Natsume again tightening his grip as Natsume grunted in pain.

"Natsume!" Hiyo screamed worried for his cousin and tried to move to him but was hold down by 2 other guys.

The leader ripped Natsume's uniform exposing his chest. "Wahhhhh!" Natsume was startled by the force of his shirt ripped and of his chest exposed to the cold air.

"This one smells delicious, you guys can have the girl. Maybe if you torture her I wonder how the arrogant student leader would react. This one though is mine." The leader commanded to the 2 goons who looked at Natsume with lust but they had no choice. They proceed to touch Hiyo from her waist then squeezing her chest.

"Noooo!" Hiyo screamed. Natsume was devastated and needed to find a way to save Hiyo but with this guy on top of him and his arms pinned above his head he could move 'Damn it I really want to punch his face.'

He felt something warm and wet lick him from the side of his neck at the same time a pinch on his nipple. "S-stop it!" Natsume begged but the guy didn't listen and continued to ta him. Natsume felt so distgusted he was being molested and he didn't have an opening to knock him away.

By now the 2 guys stopped their activities with Hiyo, Natsume looked to her and saw her crying in tears. Her shirt was ruffled and covered in dirt but he sensed that they didn't really do anything bad but she maybe traumatized by the experience of nearly getting molested. Natsume jolted when the guy's hand went down, 'No!'

"You taste so good and looking at you in this state really turns me on." the guy said licking his dry lips. "I don't see why the President of the Student Union would like some girl like her. But he was a fool if he didn't try tasting you. I know when I get my revenge I can keep you as a pet, oooh the pleasures we will experience…"but before the guy could continue Kalasu swooped in and pecked him on the face.

"Wah Ah! Go away!" the leader tried to shoo the crow away but no avail. With him distracted Natsume pushed him away and got up, the 2 goons left Hiyo to attend to their leader giving them both the opportunity to escape. "Ah! Stop!"

"After them! Don't let them get away!" the leader commanded as Natsume ran with Hiyo away from them. 'Sensei where are you?' Natsume tried the keep his cool but with Hiyo in a vulnerable state there was no chance for her to defend herself.

"Hiyo I need you to hide." Natsume pleaded hoping the girl would do as he said.

"B-but what about you?" she didn't want to leave him with those guys he was completely out numbered. "Now is not the time for that just do it!"

Hiyo nod and ran ahead finding a place to hide, "There he is!" Natsume knew that they were close by and tried to run the opposite direction but he tripped and fell down. He tried to get up quickly but was pinned down by the leader once again.

"You really know how to make trouble for us…" he started saying caressing Natsume's exposed chest.

"Where is the girl?" one of the guys asked looking around but couldn't find Hiyo. "Where is she?" the leader demanded but Natsume said nothing.

"Like I ever would tell you." Natsume grunted from the impact of the fall and the extra weight on him.

"Just be obedient and I'll make sure you won't get hurt. There is no reason to be shy were all men here." he continued and bit the side of Natsume's neck leaving behind a red mark. "Ah!" Natsume moaned never experiencing something like that and by instinct he kicked the guy off of him spending him a few feet away.

"Damn it, I was trying to be nice with ya now I know you like it rough. Careful this one is feisty." the leader warned as they all surround Natsume. Natsume got into defense and dodged their attempts to grab him. He was able to knock out the 2 goons but jolted when the leader got him from behind. Hiyo watched from the bushes and saw Natsume was in trouble she grabbed a stick near by and tried to hit the leader but was knocked away.

"Humph how weak. Now where were we?" grabbing his chin and tilting his head to the side he gave Natsume a teasing lick and a kiss on his neck. "You taste sweet."

"Sensei!" 'Hurry up and save me.' Natsume screamed with tears leaking from his eyes. "How foolish. There will be no one to…"

"Let him go." a voice startled the guy but Natsume recognized that voice. 'Nyanko-sensei!'

"Nyanko-sensei!" Natsume said in relief and look to see Kouro, Yuki, and Jiro they're as well in their true forms.

"Hiyo!" Kouro flew down to Hiyo who was knocked out on the ground. Kouro laid Hiyo against him not letting her go. Yuki and Jiro were with him.

Nyanko-sensei looked at Natsume and narrowed his eyes when he saw his condition. His uniformed was ripped to shreds only remaining cloth there was covering his bottom, the legging from his pants were cut making him look as if he was wearing sort sorts, then his uniform was split apart the sleeves were ruined and his chest was exposed showing off his slender body and pale skin, and from the side of his neck he saw a purple bruise. Nyanko-sensei was enraged and couldn't take it any longer and transformed into his beast form.

Kouro, Yuki, Jiro, and the ring- leader were shocked to see the small fat cat turned into a giant wolf like beast.

Nyanko-sensei pounced the leader to the ground with his giant paws **"How dare you touch him! I will eat you!"** he declared opening his jaw, the guy screamed in fright and passed out. And just when he was going finish him off Natsume hugged the leg that had pinned the guy. "Sensei please stop… please…" Natsume pleaded clutching his fur. **"Natsume this guy he…"** But whenNyanko/ Madara looked at Natsume and saw his expression, he was exhausted and shaking. Not wanting to strain him Nyanko-sensei released the guy. Kouro, Yuki, and Jiro sighed in relief that the student will live to face consequences but were surprised by what transpired.

"Natsume! That bastard how dare he do something like that." Jiro glared at the guy passed out after seeing Natsume's condition it was far much worse then Hiyo's.

"Kalasu did a good job in leading us here." Yuki said. Natsume took a good took at them and notice Yuki's hair had grown out and that Jiro had wolf ears.

" **Humph. You are too soft Natsume why not just let me eat him. That bastard doesn't deserve to live for what he has done not even the others back at home would give him mercy."** Nyanko-sensei gave a huff before reverting back to his cat form not before he stomped on the guy who gave a painful scream. "Arigato Nyanko-sensei." Natsume said softly hugging the cat to his chest. But then heard something rips where his entire shirt was shredded revealing his smooth back.

Everyone blushed at the sight and Natsume panicked from the lack of clothing. Hiyo finally woke up and they all head back to the school.

Nyanko-sensei and Natsume returned back to their dorm room. Natsume was given an extra uniform. Removing the shredded clothing he hadn't notice Nyanko-sensei staring at him. Once Natsume had on new clothes he was hugged from behind by Nyanko-sensei who took in a human like form

"N-Nyanko-sensei?" Natsume was stunned and amazed to see him looking like that and blushed.

" **Natsume I don't like how everyone thinks they can simply take you…" his voice was the same as when he transforms into his beast form.** Natsume was confused 'take me?'

Natsume though saw a sad look on Nyanko-sensei's face and hugged him "Natsume, what are you…"

"Sensei, I know I can't reveal myself here and because of that I am now weak and vulnerable in this state. But back there when you saved me I felt glad." Natsume smiled at him. Nyanko-sensei stared at him before giving a smirk. "Madara."

Looking at him Natsume looked shocked "My name… call me Madara from now on."

"Madara." Natsume repeated testing his name and liked it.

"Then call me by my first name, Takashi." Natsume said.

"Takashi." Madara says softly. But that happy moment ended when he came to remember the marking on Natsume's neck. "Takashi, how did you get those marks?" he asked pointing at the purple bruises.

Natsume blushed 'That bastard he left hickey marks on me!'

"W-well t-that guy bit me there and it left a bruise." Natsume by now was flushed in embarrassment.

"Why are you embarrassed does this mark represent something?" the youkai asked furrowing his brows in confusion.

"T-this mark is called a hickey they appear when two couples do sexual activities with each other." Natsume didn't really want to look at him now and covered his flush face with his hands. He known this stuff since his school taught sex Ed before.

Nyanko-sensei had on a thinking pose before a light bulb appeared he gently grasped Natsume's hand moving it away from his face, Natsume wondered what was going on until he felt something bit his neck "Ah~" he moaned, Nyanko-sensei at this point was biting his neck replaced the marks that were made by that vermin to his. "M-Madara W-what are you doing?"

Madara stops and pulls back staring at Natsume's face "I have replaced the marks with my own, that way others will know that you are taken. " Natsume's face was so red that he passed out in sensei's arms "Takashi! Oi! Takashi!"

Hiyo was also in a bad situation when Kouro decided to help her take a bath but led to him molesting her and she fainted from embarrassment.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Hiyo and Natsume's cries travelled through the hollow tower, and the people who stay downstairs heard all of it very clearly….

In Jiro and Yuki's dorm room, Jiro listened from his tape recorder the cries of both Natsume and Hiyo's with a longing sigh.

'Natsume…Osora…." Jiro thought his eyes closed listening to his recorder.

"Ah, Ah~~"

"Please stop listening." Yuki said reading a magazine on his bed.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank the readers for supporting this story and please leave a review I enjoy you guys telling me on what you guys think about it. Don't mind any spelling errors or grammar errors.**


End file.
